


Square Shooting

by biffu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allusion to AsaNoya, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Friendship, Gen, Gender Identity, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka comes upon a big secret of Nishinoya's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Square Shooting

Tanaka didn't mind closing up the gym when it was his turn, in fact he kind of liked the responsibility. It meant that Daichi and Suga actually trusted him enough with something, and that only made him smile. As he made a few checks over the inventory list that he was supplied with tonight, Tanaka made sure that everything was in its rightful place before heading over to the locker room. He left his bag in there after he finished up changing so that way it wouldn't be thrown around.

Whistling as he walked inside, Tanaka was surprised to see that the light was still on. He thought everyone had already left for the night once Daichi dismissed them. Instantly, he stopped whistling and shuffled around the locker room like he was on a secret mission. He even placed his hands together and lifted two of his fingers in a mockery of a handgun and every so often would hold it out in front of him like it would do much.

Listening to the sounds of rustling and muttered curses, Tanaka found himself near the perpetrator and eagerly shouted as he came out into the light, “Oi! Ya bastard, I've got ya now!” He jumped out in time to hear someone shriek and bang against a locker door, shutting it effectively.

“Eh?” Tanaka’s hands were still out dumbly in front of him as he stared at his teammate and one of his greatest friend’s, Nishinoya Yuu.

“Why the hell are you comin’ in here an’ yellin’ so damn loud?!” Nishinoya yelled as he picked up a shoe and threw it directly at Tanaka. He hadn't been aiming for the face, but he still managed to hit Tanaka square in the nose with his sneaker anyway. It left a big red imprint before it dropped onto the floor with a thump.

Tanaka stood rigid and dumbstruck, but his hands finally fell down to his sides.

“What the hell are you starin’ at?!”

Noya momentarily forgot himself, but his eyes followed down to where Tanaka was trying hard (and failing) not to stare at. The dark binder across his chest stood out in comparison to his pale skin, and his face turned bright red. Desperately trying to cover it with his arms and hands, Noya could feel himself growing more and more embarrassed as Tanaka didn’t say anything. It was like forever had gone by when his friend had said anything.

“Asahi’s a lucky fuck alrigh’.”

Tanaka laughed and Noya’s face grew hotter. He bent down to retrieve his other sneaker and threw it at his friend. He couldn't tell if he was just thrown a compliment or an insult but either way, he felt the need to hit Tanaka and fix his stupid head. The sneaker went flying and Tanaka laughed. He ran in order to dodge it, going back to the entrance from when he came, as his laughter bounced against the metal lockers in the room. Noya felt surrounded by it, and hastily rushed to finish fixing his binder and throw on a shirt.

It was about ten more minutes before Tanaka felt that the coast was clear and he crept into the locker room in much the same way he entered it. He tried to be a sneaky little spy, but once he entered the clearing of where Noya was before, he found the libero of their team staring at him with an annoyed expression. It was almost as if Tanaka was the shorter of the two, but it didn’t make him feel bad at all. He could tell that Noya was just really really embarrassed.

Noya smacked him with a towel, covering his face and telling him, “don’t you dare breathe a word of this to anyone do you hear me?”

He almost sounded murderous; Tanaka quaked and tried to keep in his bubbling laughter as he was dragged out of the locker room.

The following day as everyone gathered for practice, Tanaka grabbed the volleyballs while Noya and Asahi were entering the gym. They were chatting about something or other; Asahi looked bashful while Noya looked incredibly smug, but when Tanaka moved closer to the two of them the smaller blanched and looked anywhere but at his pal. Seeing him deeply upset, Asahi was about to ask what was wrong, but Tanaka had already made his way to them and clapped a hand on their shoulders.

“I support ya! Go team!” He let them go, giving a thumbs up and a wink.

Asahi stood there confused before glancing down at Nishinoya who only stared at Tanaka for a while. Slowly but surely, a smile crept onto his features before a full-fledged grin, and then finally a loud laugh erupted from his throat. Noya held onto his stomach as he laughed for a moment which made the rest of the team stare at him before dismissing it as something that was uniquely their libero. Tanaka’s whole form softened and he was glad that Noya was in better spirits than last night.

However the second he thought that…

_Wham!_

Noya punched him right in the gut and all of the air was sucked out of him. Tanaka couldn’t breathe for a second, but after doubling over and then head-butting Noya’s stomach, he was totally fine. Noya was caught off-guard, but it wasn't a bad thing. In fact, when he finally regained his composure, it didn’t take him long enough to swing an arm around Tanaka’s shoulder, effectively bringing him down to his height and laughing alongside him.

Asahi still didn’t know what was going on, but he could only smile as he watched the two of them. Their friendship was indeed something spectacular.


End file.
